


Julia Todd's Super Handy Guide to the Timeline

by BeskHolbien



Series: Julia Todd's Series of Alternates [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Female Jason Todd, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29361741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeskHolbien/pseuds/BeskHolbien
Summary: Exactly what it says, an explanation for the base timeline used in the 'Julia Todd's Series of Alternates'.
Series: Julia Todd's Series of Alternates [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975306
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Julia Todd's Super Handy Guide to the Timeline

**This is intended to be an explanation for the timeline used in each entry in this series. It doesn't list the differences in each story however.**

**It (more or less) follows the Young Justice Universe.**

* * *

  * **April 14th, 1998** : Julia Petra Todd is born to Willis and Catherine Todd.



  * **Sometime during 1999** : Bruce Wayne begins his career as Batman at the age of 21.



  * **2003:** The Justice League is founded.



  * **Late 2007** : Willis Todd is arrested.



  * **Sometime during 2008** : Willis Todd is murdered in prison.



  * **Sometime during 2010: **Damian Wayne/al Ghul is born.



  * **August 2012:** Catherine Todd dies.



  * **October 2012:** Dick Grayson takes on the mantle of Nightwing.



  * **November 12th, 2012: **After trying to steal the tires of the Batmobile, Julia is taken in the Batman/Bruce Wayne.



  * **December 28th, 2012: **Julia begins her career as Robin.



  * **Early 2013:** The Team are introduced to Julia. Their initial reaction is not positive due to their connection with Nightwing.



  * **Throughout 2013:** Robin trains and serves with the Team, but spends most of her time in Gotham with Batman. The relationship between Batman and the Justice League sours due to a change in the Dark Knight’s working philosophy: ‘The Mission is all that Matters’



  * **April 1st 2014:** Julia is murdered by the Joker during a mission in Bosnia. The public are told she died in a bombing in Sarajevo. 



  * **April 14th, 2014: **On what should be her sixteenth birthday, Julia’s funeral takes place.



  * **Sometime before September 2014:** Julia Todd is resurrected within her own coffin via methods unknown, and claws herself out. She was found by Talia al Ghul and taken to Infinity Island. At some point, she is placed in the Lazarus Pit.




End file.
